The Shoot Files
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Short shoot fic! So excited for shaw x root season 5! Short fic that takes place during season 4x09 the devil you know episode where martine finds shaw at bloomingdale's and root comes on a motorcycle to rescue her! This scene takes place while the pair is in the truck waiting for Fusco to flag the moving truck down. rated T for some language...


Disclaimer: I don't own POI...I can't wait for season 5!

* * *

This fic takes place while they're in the truck waiting for Fusco to stop the truck, shortly after Shaw escapes from Bloomingdale's...

season 4x09 the devil you know

* * *

Shaw frowned as Root confidently yet playfully strode across the floor of the truck to the opposite side where she was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, body exuding annoyance.

You grunt in mild annoyance as Root comes up behind her and hugs you like before.  
"Fuck off..." you mutter under your breath, internally frowning a little at how that sounded a bit off to you, _maybe a bit too harsh..._

To your souring mood Root tightens her arms, nudging her face into your hair.

"Aww, Sweetie, you shouldn't have."

You sigh and shift your weight slightly in a subtle attempt to make Root move her head, but entertain her nonetheless.

"Shouldn't have what?"

You ask monotonously, rolling your eyes exasperatedly. You can't remember doing anything that would have excited the other woman...though she would argue that the sight of you in a dress was more than enough...

Your frown deepens as you feel the other woman grinning like a Cheshire cat into you and her long, slender fingers sensually ascend your torso.

Root's being unusually aggressive, and while you're turned on by that...how she wouldn't mind fucking the flirtatious woman until she was a senseless puddle of goo...Shaw was pissed off at Samaritan.

You reach down an arm to grab one of her hands tightly.

"Root..." Your tone drops threateningly.

She whines petulantly, though her hands stay where they are, hovering right underneath your breasts.

"But...Sameen...your breasts will lose their fantastic shape..."

You loosen your grip in mild surprise and blink.

"...My tits?"

Root grins even wider, giggling giddily as she interlaces the fingers of the hand that was delaying her hand earlier.

She sighs sensually into your ear as she whispers hotly,

"You forgot to wear a bra today, sweetie." As she gives your breast a firm squeeze with her other hand.

 _Dammit, how did she get her hand under the dress..._

Root gives your ear a playful bite as she squeezes again, her fingers finding your hardening nipple.

Her soft voice drops a few tones as she continues.

"So...you can't blame me if I want to touch them when they're offered like this...can you?"

She squeezes again, almost painfully, and you take a sharp breath.  
Half of you figures it's a way to kill time, while the other half is still annoyed.

You sigh heavily, but let her continue.

Root's head drops to your shoulder, hand goes still as she exhales softly. You feel the slight tremors coming from her body to yours.

"...Root?" Maybe you're a little worried.

"...I...can't lose you..." She murmurs shakily, leaning her body more into you.

You support the added weight, unsure of how to respond. You frown once again, but let your arms drop to your sides.

You slowly turn around, the taller woman's head moving back and off your shoulder. Her eyes are slightly downcast as she attempts to gather herself.  
She attempts to pull her fingers, that are still interlaced with yours, away, but you tug lightly on them, keeping them from slipping through each other.

She looks up at you with a confused and vulnerable expression, eyes shimmering slightly with unshed worries. You stare back, the same, unflinching gaze you've always had, into the face of a woman who has somehow managed to make it into your extremely limited 'things I care about category.'

You briefly yank her towards you, closing your eyes briefly as you kiss her lightly on her lips. You hover near her lips as you watch her surprised expression.  
"That enough?" [To see that I'm okay?]

A grin returns to her face as she brings both of her hands to cup your cheeks and you begrudgingly let her.

"I think one more..." She playfully replies as she kisses you deeply, tongue slipping between your lips. You bite her tongue lightly, and she moans lightly into the kiss.

Her hand wanders down to your breast again, and she gives a firm squeeze bordering on painful, causing you to moan slightly.

The truck stops, and you hear a muffled voice talking to the truck driver. Root reluctantly withdraws her hand, pulling away from both of your slightly swollen lips. She pecks you on the lips again before smiling, hands behind her back as she creates some space between you.

You instintively pull out your gun as the someone begins opening up the door. But before you round the corner, Root interrupts in a singsongy voice.

"You might want to fix your dress; unless you want to risk giving someone a show."

You glance down and notice that she'd rumpled your dress so badly that your breast is exposed. You shoot her a death glare as you unceremoniously make yourself more modest.

"Dammit, Root."

You glower as you step out from behind a stack of boxes and point the gun towards the potential enemy. Fusco looks unfazed by the gun you're pointing at him as he glances at you first, then Root.

"Glad to see you and Cocoa Puffs are alright." He greets cordially, gesturing towards the squad car.

You only grunt in reply as Root playfully trails after you.

* * *

A/N:

Hello...it's me. [Adele made that line so much better...lol] Just a short shoot fic that popped into my head the other night while reminiscing about a funny personal story... I really like this pairing; i got so excited when I started seeing shoot emerging...I can't wait for season 5 of person of interest!

Leave a comment and/or review if you feel like it! Hope you enjoyed your (short) stay!

YH


End file.
